


Convincing

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Control, James is a cop, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn With Plot, Roman is a good guy honest, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I was in the area and decided to say hi to an old friend of mine."</em><br/>When Roman is finally freed from prison, he decides to drop by and visit a friend. James isn't home, but what's a little breaking and entering between friends? It's only a bad idea when your friend is a cop who thinks you might have escaped from prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mantisbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/gifts).



> This is for mantisbelle and [ofthieveryandaddictions.](http://ofthieveryandaddictions.tumblr.com/) Thievery posted something about Roman having nipple piercings, and Mantisbelle reblogged it and then it got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. And so this little story was created. I hope I do Roman justice. 
> 
>  
> 
> _On a side note, this is the most I've written in a long time and it took forever. It was one of the hardest things I've written (I don't know why) so I am really, really happy that I finished it._

“What are you doing here?”

Roman let his head roll to the side and smiled up at James through his bangs. “Is that any way to greet an old friend?”

James eyed him and then the door. “This was locked for a reason.”

“Jimmy, please,” Roman scoffed. “Locks and I don’t go well together, you know that.”

“Why are you here, Roman?” James stepped further into the room and set the paper bags full of groceries down on the round table just outside the entrance to his kitchen. Roman watched, oddly satisfied at having figured out the meaning behind the useless piece of furniture. Who used tables when they had a perfectly good couch?

“I was in the area and decided to say hi to an old friend of mine,” Roman said. He twisted on the couch until he could lean over the back, still watching James. James, who was ignoring him in favour of putting away those stupidly expensive, individually packaged granola bars Roman hated.

“I haven’t seen you in almost five years, Roman, and part of that was because you were behind bars.” James placed the last granola bar in the pantry and folded the paper bag stiffy, his shoulders tight. “If I remember correctly, you still had six months left to go.”

Roman rolled his eyes at James’ back. “I told you, locks and I don’t go well together.”

“Apparently, neither does following the law.” James snapped. He spun to face Roman, his eyes dark with anger. “I’m a cop, Roman. Do you have any idea of the situation you’ve put me in? I should be hauling back to jail, not standing here letting you lounge on my couch!”

“You could also feed me,” Roman said nonchalantly, as though James hadn’t just threatened to arrest him. “I haven’t eaten since last night.”

James’ eyebrows rose. “You broke into my house but didn’t bother eating anything?” He looked at the counter with its bowl of bananas and apples.

“James,” Roman gasped, his eyes wide. “Don’t be so rude. I do have some manners.”

James shook his head. “If only you had a working moral compass to go with it.” He opened the fridge and started pulling out bread, cheese, and deli meat. “I’m not in the mood to play games, Roman. Why are you really here? You’re not stupid, you would have known that coming here was a bad idea.”

Roman was silent for a few long moments. James made one sandwich and was halfway through making another one before Roman spoke up. “I missed you,” he said softly, and didn’t miss the way James flinched, the mayo-covered knife skittering across the bread. “I missed being outside and having good food. I missed wearing clothes that didn’t clash with my hair.”

A faint noise from James had Roman’s lips quirking up in a small smile but he didn’t stop. “Prison isn’t a fun place, James. And I missed seeing my daughter. She could only come by every once in awhile. I think it scared her…” He trailed off, looking down at the red and black threads of the couch and plucked at them absently. “I missed a lot of stuff.”

The couch dipped and Roman turned to see James sitting next to him, a plate in both hands. He handed one to Roman and settled deeper back against the couch to eat his sandwich.

The ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, until the food was gone and James was collecting the plates and putting them in the dishwasher. Roman fidgeted on the couch, suddenly uncertain what to do. He started when he felt James’ hand settle on the back of his neck, hot and heavy.

“Enough games,” James said softly. “I know you wouldn’t escape prison when your time was almost over. Tell me what’s going on, Roman.”

Roman shrugged and laughed weakly. “I thought you knew everything.”

James didn’t say anything, just stroked his thumb over the back of Roman’s neck and waited.

Roman tapped his fingers across his knee and tried not to move his head away from the warmth of James’ hand. “I’m on parole,” he finally said. “Good behavior or some shit. Really, I think they just needed my cell for someone who actually deserves to be there.”

“You stole over twenty million dollars, Roman.”

Roman sniffed. “And?”

“You _are_ a criminal,” James told him dryly.

“Ah,” Roman held up a finger, “but I was a non-violent criminal. An important distinction.”

“You crashed three cars.”

“And nobody was hurt. I fail to see the problem, Jimmy.”

“It’s James.”

Roman slid around to face James; James’ hand fell to rest on the couch top and Roman wanted it back on him, wanted to feel James’ hands against his skin until that was all he could feel.

“ _Jimmy,_ I stole money from people who didn’t need it. I know even you, with that “follow the laws and be a good citizen” mentality – that, quite frankly is archaic, not all laws are good laws and sometimes they need to be broken – don’t think I’m one hundred percent guilty.”

“That’s not the point,” James argued. He crossed his arms. “It doesn’t matter if the laws are bad. That’s why we have courts and a justice system, so they can be changed. You don’t get to just pick and choose what laws you think work best. That’s not how this works.”

“Oh, and when nothing gets changed?” Roman shot back hotly. “When the people in power just twist everything so they still can’t be held accountable? What then?”

“Then you don’t become a criminal so people look down on you!” James thundered. Roman fell back, his eyes wide as he stared at James. “Who do you think people will trust more? Someone’s who broken the law and _stolen_ from people? Or somebody who is a model citizen? What were you trying to prove, Roman?”

“I…James, I wasn’t…” Roman faltered to a stop, his throat dry. He’d never seen James so angry. “This wasn’t about proving anything.”

“Then what? You decided to ruin your life _and_ your daughter’s by getting locked away? That’s smart.”

It was Roman’s turn to glare. “You don’t know anything, Jimmy, so stay out of it.”

James leaned into Roman, his eyes narrowed. “Oh no, you don’t get to tell me to stay out of it, not after breaking into my house, which is _another_ _crime_ , Roman. Stop lying and tell me the truth or get the fuck out of my house.”

Roman’s lips thinned and he looked away. He could feel James’ body heat, it was hard not to when he was so close to him. It was distracting and Roman fought the urge to shove James away. He hadn’t been able to make James move when they were kids, and he highly doubted he’d be any more successful now.

“I’m waiting,” James said coldly.

Roman swallowed and closed his eyes. “This wasn’t about proving anything,” he said wearily. “I don’t care about that. I never have, you know that. But,” he opened his eyes and stared at the kitchen counter, “there are people out there who need help, _good people_ , Jimmy, and nobody’s helping them. Nobody ever even thinks about them.” He turned his head until he could look at James out of the corner of his eyes. “They needed someone and I was there.”

James’ face was pale; his fingers tightened on the couch back until his knuckles went white. “What did you do?” he whispered.

“I’m not you,” Roman said. He fisted his hands and settled them in his lap, needing to touch but scared that James would push him away. “You think everything’s so simple, so black and white. The world isn’t like that, Jimmy. It never has and it never will be.” He glanced down at his hands, noted the way they were trembling and pushed them hard against his legs. “You think the best way to help others is to wear the uniform, to serve nobly, to put your life on the line.”

James made a noise low in throat but didn’t move.

“I’m not saying that’s bad, Jim, just that…you don’t understand sometimes that there’s more than one way to help. Ways that you can’t – and won’t – agree with.”

“You’re not Robin Hood,” James said.

“And you’re not King Richard,” Roman replied, “but you still hold yourself to higher standards than everyone else and expect them to do the same.”

“That’s not true,” James said quietly, but he didn’t sound as certain as before.

Roman let out a little bark of laughter. “It is. You’ve always been like that.” He uncurled his fingers and slowly lifted a hand to James’ hand where it clutched at the couch. He waited, barely breathing, but James didn’t jerk away. Carefully, Roman let his fingers rest on top of James’ hand, sliding his fingers around James’ fist until he could cover his hand entirely.

“I never understood why you do that.” Roman rubbed little circles against James’ skin. “You demand so much of yourself, expect yourself to be perfect, and never once do you ever try to take something for yourself.” James’ nostrils flared; Roman pretended not to see it. “You make such a fuss about upholding the law but there’s no law against being greedy.”

“Roman,” James said, “enough.”

Roman ignored him. “Nobody would begrudge you for it,” he pulled back his hand and ran a finger across the whiteness of James’ knuckles. “Who knows? They might realize you’re human after all.”

“Roman,” James growled, and began to pull his hand away.

Roman wrapped his hand around James’ wrist and yanked. James paused and gave Roman a flat stare.

“I wasn’t done,” Roman told him.

“I was.” James said. “You obviously don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I?” Roman tilted his head challengingly. “I was a thief, Jimmy. Don’t you think I know what it means to take what I want?”

“I thought you were doing it to help others,” James said.

Roman shrugged, never letting go of James’ wrist. “Six of one, half a dozen of the other. Why do you think helping others and being greedy have to be separate actions?”

James didn’t say anything, just stared mutinously at Roman.

Roman squinted back at him and then his mouth tightened. “You idiot. You really think you can’t be both.” He let go of James’ wrist and ran his hands through his hair, pulling slightly. “Of all the stupid things…Jim, _there’s nothing wrong with self-care._ ”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” James said stiffly. He tucked his hand close to his side but didn’t move away from Roman.

“No,” Roman said with a disbelieving laugh, “you don’t.” He pushed himself to his knees until he could look James in the eye, uncaring that their bodies were only a few inches away. “You poor, stupid, idiot. Why didn’t I see this before?”

James frowned at Roman. “There is no need to be so dramatic. There is nothing wrong with me.”

“Riiight,” Roman rolled his eyes, “keep telling yourself that, Jim Jam.”

James’ frown deepened. “It’s _James_ ,” he reminded Roman.

Roman rolled his eyes again. “Whatever you say,” he said, and pushed himself up those last few inches to kiss James.

James froze, his eyes wide, and then jerked away. Roman wobbled precariously on the couch before catching his balance. “Why’d you do that?” he whined.

“You kissed me,” James said, staring at Roman.

“Yes, and you were supposed to kiss me back, not act like I had bad breath.” When James kept staring, Roman frowned and leaned over the back of the couch. “James…should I not have kissed you?”

“I…” James licked his lips and Roman watched as James’ hands fisted and unfisted. “Why?” he finally asked.

“Why what?” Roman asked seriously.

“Why did you kiss me?” James said. He looked at Roman and licked his lips again.

“Because I’m greedy,” Roman told him. He slid off the couch and stalked over to James, every movement deliberately slow. “I take what I want, didn’t we already establish this?” Roman stopped in front of James, close enough that he could feel how still James was holding himself but far enough that he wasn’t blocking the way to the door. “Your problem is that you’re not greedy enough.”

“There are boundaries, Roman.” James took a deep breath. “You can’t just kiss people without asking first.”

Roman narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. James tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped over and failed.

“Do you,” Roman asked slowly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, “want me to kiss you?”

“I don’t think now’s the right time to discuss this,” James said. He took a small step to the side and noted how Roman tracked him, his eyes never leaving his.

“That’s not an answer, Jim.” Roman didn’t turn around as James crept passed him, but his head followed him until Roman was watching him out of the corner of his eyes. “Really, I don’t remember you being this uncertain before.”

“I’m not uncertain,” James said.

“Mhm,” Roman hummed. “Is that why you haven’t given me an answer?” He twisted until he was facing James. “It’s really quite simple, Jimmy. Either you don’t want me to kiss you or you do and we can move this conversation to the bedroom.”

James frowned. “You don’t need a bedroom to kiss people, Roman.”

“Nope,” Roman agreed cheerfully, “but I plan on being fucked, and your sofa isn’t up to it.”

James choked in surprise and Roman waited for him to recover, his hands in his pockets and a smug grin across his face. James wanted to wipe that infuriating little grin off Roman’s face.

“Who said anything about fucking?” James asked.

“I did. I’ve wanted your cock in my ass for years,” Roman said easily. He reached out and traced his fingers down James’ chest. James watched, shocked into silence at Roman’s confession. “Remember when you graduated from the academy?” When James nodded, Roman grinned crookedly and fingered the name tag pinned to the left side of James’ shirt. “I was hard the whole time. And then you came over with your shiny new badge and you looked so proud…”

Roman closed his eyes and licked his lips, his fingers digging into James’ skin. “I wanted you to bend me over one of the chairs and fuck me right then and there,” he said breathlessly.

“I didn’t know that,” James said. He lifted a hand and let it rest gently atop Roman’s. “You never said anything.”

Roman snorted and opened his eyes. “Yes, because telling you that I wanted you to fuck me in front of your entire graduating class, your family, and your teachers would have gone over _so_ well.”

“You could have said something afterwards,” James argued. His fingers tightened and Roman’s eyes fluttered. James stared and Roman smiled lazily up at him.

“Do that again,” he told James.

“I never agreed to this,” James said.

Roman pressed himself close to James, until there was no space left between them and James could feel Roman’s erection pressing against his thigh. “Tell me you don’t want this,” Roman whispered. He pushed himself up so he could press his lips to James’ jaw. “Tell me you don’t want me underneath you, begging for you.” He nipped the skin and James inhaled sharply. “I would, you know.” His free hand soothed over James’ hip. “I want you to mark me. I want you to make me scream until I can’t talk.” Roman tilted his head and looked up at James, his pupils blown so wide that James could barely make out a ring of green around the edges. “Tell me you don’t want that too.”

“Roman,” James began, then stopped, not certain what to say. “I shouldn’t.”

“Yes, you _should_ ,” Roman said fiercely. “Is it because you’re a cop and you can’t fuck criminals?” Roman’s eyes blazed with anger. “Nice to know you’re such an open-minded individual.” He tugged at his hand, still trapped under James’ hand. “Let me go, James. If you don’t want to fuck me then fine. There’s plenty of other guys willing to have some fun.”

When James didn’t let go Roman growled up at him. “Dammit Jim, I said let me-”

James kissed him; he crushed Roman against him and kissed him until Roman felt dizzy. “I don’t care that you’re a criminal,” James murmured when he pulled back. “I just…it feels like I’m taking advantage of you.” He ran his knuckles down Roman’s cheek and then let him go. “It’s not right.”

Roman growled at James again. “You idiot. How the hell are you taking advantage?”

James looked away. “You’ve been in jail for awhile, Roman. I’m aware that you probably haven’t had many chances to find a partner and I don’t think that-”

“Oh my god,” Roman stared at James. “You think I should go have sex with someone else?” When James didn’t reply, Roman threw up his arms and poked James in the chest. “I can’t believe you,” he said, and poked James again, ignoring his flinch. “You are the biggest idiot I’ve ever met. It was prison, not a monastery. And even if I couldn’t find someone it’s not like I couldn’t take care of matters myself.”

When James peeked at Roman in surprised curiosity Roman waggled his hand at him. James blushed and Roman poked him a third time. “You don’t have any excuses left, Jim. Either you want this or you don’t, but don’t try and make up stupid reasons why we shouldn’t enjoy ourselves.”

Roman stepped closer and cradled James’ face between his hands and brushed his lips gently across James’. “Don’t give up just because it’s something different,” he whispered. “Can’t you be brave with me? Just for a little bit?”

“Roman,” James said helplessly. He curled his hands over Roman’s hips and Roman hummed and pushed himself closer.

“Just try?” Roman said softly, and then his lips were on James’ again.

James moaned softly; Roman smiled into the kiss and James nipped at his lower lip. He wanted Roman begging, not smiling.

“Bedroom,” he said hoarsely, and Roman let out a little laugh.

 _“Finally_ ,” he said, and then James was walking them both backwards, his mouth covering Roman’s and his hands fisted in Roman’s hair.

They slammed into the bedroom door – James too distracted biting at Roman’s neck to remember he kept the door closed. “James,” Roman said, laughing as James pushed him against the door. James scraped his teeth down Roman’s throat and Roman’s head banged the door, his hands fisting in James’ shirt. “ _James_ ,” Roman moaned, “bed.”

“Open the door,” James growled, and sucked a hickey into Roman’s skin.

Roman swore and reached behind him, groping for the door handle. When he found it, he twisted the handle and James shoved them through, not caring when the door thudded against the wall.

James half carried-half shoved Roman across the room to the bed and let themselves fall back onto it.

“Oomph,” Roman grunted, then wriggled beneath James. “You’re heavy.”

“You’re wearing too much,” James retorted, and shoved his hands up Roman’s shirt, dragging his fingers across Roman’s skin and luxuriating in the feel of Roman, hot and hard, beneath him.

“Maybe if you hadn’t just dumped us on the bed,” Roman gasped. He shoved at James. “I can’t breathe.”

James ran a thumb over one of Roman’s nipples and held Roman down when he tried to arch off the bed. “It is quite possible that I’m mistaken, as I’ve never done it before, but I’m fairly certain that that is not how begging works.” He scraped his nail over Roman’s nipple again; Roman keened and wrapped a hand around James’ wrist.

“Please,” he groaned, “Please Jimmy.”

James shook his head. “Please what?”

Roman cracked his eyes open to glare at James. “Please get off me so I can get naked, you dolt.”’

James grinned and rolled off Roman. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He settled onto his side and watched as Roman pushed himself up.

Roman raised an eyebrow. “You just going to sit there?”

James’ smile grew. “I’d hate to miss the show.”

Roman raised both eyebrows. “You know, for someone who didn’t seem to want to do this earlier, you don’t seem to be holding back now.”

James shrugged. “Maybe I decided to take your advice.” He met Roman’s gaze. “Maybe I’ve decided to try being greedy. Just for a little bit.”

Roman swallowed, his mouth dry. “I like it when you’re greedy.”

James reached out and ran his hand up and down Roman’s thigh, closer and closer to his cock, but never quite there. “I find that I’m enjoying it as well.” His hand tightened over Roman’s thigh. “Now strip.”

Roman inhaled sharply and nodded jerkily. He pulled off the grey V-neck and let it drop to the floor before leaning back just a little so he could undo his belt and the zipper on his pants. He had to lay back down to shimmy out of the pants and underwear. Tight pants, Roman decided, might look sexy as hell but they were not fun when one wanted sex _now._

“You didn’t have that before,” James said, his voice deeper than before.

Roman glanced over, confused. “What?”

James didn’t say anything, just reached out and tugged at the little silver hoop through Roman’s left nipple.

“Oh,” Roman said breathlessly. “That.”

“Yes, _that_ ,” James repeated. He tugged harder and Roman gasped and slumped against the bed. “When did you get this?”

“Do we have to talk about it now?” Roman asked. He bit his lip when James tugged again and gave up on his pants, leaving them tangled around his calves. “Do that again,” he moaned.

“This?” James asked, and he tugged harder.

There was a flash of pain that sent tingles of pleasure down Roman’s spine and he moaned louder.

“Yes, oh god, yes.”

James’ other hand spread across Roman’s chest, brushing against his unpierced nipple. “You only have one,” James asked curiously. “Why?”

“It was a test run,” Roman said. He opened his eyes to see James staring at his chest and the silver that glinted softly. “Gave myself six months to see if I liked one piercing and figured I could always go back for the other later if I did.”

“You should get the second one,” James told him, then he bent over Roman and licked over the piercing before gripping it with his teeth and pulling gently.

Roman gasped and then cried out, his eyes wide. “James!”

James let go of the hoop and licked it again. “I want you under me,” he rumbled, and Roman shivered.

“That could be arranged,” he said. He ran a finger down the buttons of James’ shirt. “Are you going to keep the uniform?” His eyes were bright. “I wouldn’t mind.”

James pressed his lips together and shook his head at Roman. “I’m not having sex in my uniform, Roman.”

Roman pouted and fisted a hand in James’ shirt. “Not even if I said please, officer?” He arched his back and pressed himself against James’ chest. “Pretty please?”

“No,” James said, but his voice was rough and his hands had tightened on Roman.

Roman sighed. “You’re no fun.” He let himself fall back against the bed and pouted some more. “What if I offered to pay for the dry cleaning?”

“Roman,” James moved his hand to the center of Roman’s chest and pushed down, holding him firm against the bed. “We are not,” he bit at the underside of Roman’s jaw, “having sex,” he moved to Roman’s shoulder and sucked at the skin until it bruised, “while I’m in my uniform.” His mouth settled on Roman’s nipple – the unpierced one – and he sucked and bit and licked until Roman was gasping beneath him.

“Finish getting undressed,” James whispered, and then he was gone, and Roman was left to stare up at the ceiling, wondering if maybe he’d bitten off more than he could chew.

“I’m waiting, Roman,” James said, and Roman grinned and started kicking off his pants and underwear.

“Never knew you were so impatient, Jimmy.”

Fingers pinched Roman’s side and he yelped and glared at James. “It’s James,” James said calmly, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Roman stared, fascinated by the sliver of skin he could see, until James nudged his foot. “Clothes, Roman.”

Roman kicked one leg free and then used it to shove his clothes off his other leg, uncaring that they were in a dump on the floor. He turned back to James and watched hungrily as James finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off, carefully folding it up and placing it on the night table.

Roman had known James since they were boys. They’d build forts during sleepovers, gone to school with each other, and gotten into and out of more trouble than Roman could remember. He’d helped James find a date for his senior prom and been there for him when James realized he wanted to go out with guys. They’d take summer classes at the local college while Roman tried to figure out what to do with his life and James went to the police academy. There was nothing about James that Roman didn’t know about, nothing he hadn’t seen, except for this.

“I heard about the accident when I was in prison,” Roman rolled over and rested his chin on his arms. “They mentioned something about prosthetics, but they never said how extensive they were.”

James paused and looked down at his side, flexed his metal arm. “There’s more than just this,” he said softly. “He glanced at Roman. “Does it bother you?”

Roman smirked and reached out, tangling his fingers with James’ metal ones. “Oh no, metal being attached to somebody’s body, how terrible.” He tightened his grip on James’ hand. “It’s different, Jim, but not bad.” He tilted his head and considered the metal plates and glowing lights that made up the entire half of James’ side. “Can you feel anything?”

James nodded. “There are touch sensors built into the entire framework. I can adjust the sensitivity, but yes. I can feel.”

Roman hummed and brought James’ metal hand closer to his face. “So if I do this…” His tongue darted out and licked at the tip of James’ finger.

James sucked in a sharp breath. “I can feel it,” he said, and Roman hummed some more.

“What about…” He licked the tip of James’ finger again and then drew it into his mouth, looking up at James from under his eyelashes as he sucked on James’ finger.

James stiffened. He held his arm steady, his hand perfectly still in Roman’s hold, but Roman could feel James trembling, trying to keep himself from moving and it made him suck harder. He pulled off of James’ finger and pushed the next finger closer so that he could swallow around them both.

James’ breathing hitched and then he was moving, fingers curling and stroking the roof of Roman’s mouth. Roman groaned and James rested a third finger against Roman’s lower lip. Roman opened his mouth eagerly and James slid a third finger into Roman’s mouth.

James tasted cold, the way spearmint gum started out cold before warming up the more you chewed it. There was a bitter undertone that Roman chalked up to the metal but it was faint and soon Roman couldn’t taste it at all.

He sucked hard one more time then drew off, a line of saliva connecting his mouth to James’ fingers. James’ fingers caught his chin, holding him steady. “The answer,” James said, his voice low, “is yes.” He rubbed at the spit on Roman’s mouth, smearing it across his lips. “God, but I missed your mouth,” he breathed.

Roman nipped at James’ fingers; James booped him on the nose. “Lean back,” Roman whispered. He sucked at the very tip of James’ finger. “Please.”

James didn’t say anything, just pushed himself further into the center of the bed and then relaxed until he was flat against the bed. Roman crawled over him and straddled his shins, curling his hands over James’ hips and wriggling a bit to get comfortable.

“Hold still,” Roman told James. “Just let me…just let me take care of you.”

He slid his hands across James’ waist until he reached his belt and carefully unbuckled it. Roman ran a gentle finger down the zipper and grinned when he felt James. “Hello there,” he purred, and slowly pulled down the zipper.

“Oh.” He looked up at James, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Missing something?”

“Today is laundry day,” James said calmly, but Roman could hear the roughness in his voice and knew that James was anything but calm. “It was important that I had a clean uniform.” He gave the slightest of shrugs. “Everything else comes second.”

Roman grinned and looked back down at the open zipper and the shining metal of James’ cock. “Trust me, Jim, I’m not complaining.”

He spread the opening wide and reached in, curling his hand around James’ cock and grinning wider when James hissed. “I could get used to this,” he said, and then he leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to the tip of James’ cock.

James moaned, his body jerking, and Roman laughed. “Careful, Jimmy, you might knock me off and then where would you be?”

Roman didn’t wait to hear for James’ reply. He licked his lips and then his mouth was back on James’ cock, one hand curled over James’ hip, the other around the base of James’ cock.

He licked at the head, noting that the metal wasn’t smooth but textured. He slid his mouth further down and tongued at James’ cock. He laughed suddenly and James growled beneath him. Fingers in his hair and then Roman was pulled off James’ cock.

James was glaring at him but it was ruined by the sweat on his chest and the flush across his cheeks. “Find something amusing?” he asked. There was a gleam in his eyes that made Roman’s stomach flip flop.

“Your dick feels like a dick,” Roman said.

James gave him a flat look and Roman held up his hands placatingly. “That’s not what I meant,” he said quickly. He rested his fingers against the top of James’ cock and brushed them along the metal vein. “I was expecting…well…not this.”

“The doctors thought it would be less traumatizing if the replacements resembled the original as closely as possible.” James told him.

Roman’s eyes widened. “Wait…what?” When James didn’t say anything, Roman’s eyes grew wider. “Hold on, are you saying you had dick pics?” James’ cheeks flushed a deeper red and Roman let out a low whistle. “No…never say Mr. Prim and Proper took dick pics.” He leaned forward, one hand steadying himself against James’ chest. “Can I see?”

James let out a startled burst of laughter. “Roman, you literally had my cock down your mouth and you want to see dick pics?” He shifted on the bed, dislodging Roman and making him fight for his balance. “I think your priorities are skewed.”

Roman thumped his arm. “Maybe I just want to compare the two, make sure they didn’t make a mistake.”

James looked away. “Trust me,” he told Roman, embarrassed, “there was no mistake.”

Roman stared at James; a slow smile spread across as his face as he watched James subtly fidget. “Had a little fun with yourself, eh?” he asked wickedly. He tip-toed his fingers across James’ cock and watched James shudder. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Jimmy.”

“As innuendos go, that was a little off the mark,” James muttered. He looked back at Roman. “I was under the assumption that you wanted it in _you_.”

Roman’s mouth dropped. “ _James_ ,” he said, mock-scandalized, “what a thing to say.”

James rolled his eyes. “Can it, Roman.” His hands lifted from the bed and rested on top of Roman’s thighs. “I’m tired of waiting.” He said, and ground his hips against Roman.

Roman’s head fell forward. “Really, I never would have noticed.” He pushed himself down against James, moaning softly at the cold hardness of James’ cock against his own. “Fuck, Jim, that feels so _good_.”

“That’s kind of the point,” James grumbled, then grunted when Roman’s hand scratched down his chest.

“I want to taste you some more,” Roman muttered, and he slid down James’ body until he was nestled between James’ legs, his face even with James’ cock. Roman pushed the edges of James’ pants away as much as he could and nuzzled nose against the cold metal, shivering.

He shivered harder when James tangled his metal fingers through his hair. “Shit,” Roman whispered, and clenched his eyes shut. James fingers scraped across Roman’s scalp and Roman’s back bowed. “Harder,” he muttered, and James obliged, running his fingers back up from Roman’s neck to the top of this skull before dragging them back down.

“God, I think could come just from that,” Roman breathed, and then his mouth was on James’ cock and James forgot about making Roman come with his hand alone in favour of more pressing matters.

Roman had sucked him earlier, but James quickly realized that it had been nothing more than a polite introduction to his cock. What Roman was doing now was…James groaned and tugged hard at Roman’s hair. Roman dug his fingers into James’ thighs and sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing around James’ cock as he moaned.

James closed his eyes, breathing deeply to try to ground himself, but Roman took that moment to swallow him down deeper, until James felt his cock bump against the back of Roman’s throat. His eyes flew open and he stared down at Roman in shock, just as Roman glanced up at him from under his lashes. His hair was a mess, James noted distantly, and he had spit smeared around his mouth, a small string of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

As James watched, Roman raised his head, sliding up James’ cock, and then let his head dip forward again, humming as he did.

James shouted and he thrust hard into Roman’s mouth without thinking. Roman’s fingers scrabbled at James’ thighs and James hurriedly helped pull Roman off of him, shifting so he could kneel beside Roman on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he said, holding Roman steady as he coughed. “Roman, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident.”

Roman coughed again and then shook his head. “Next time, give a guy some warning,” he croaked.

James frowned. “What?”

Roman smirked up at him, but it was ruined by the tears in his eyes, the spit across his face, and the redness to his lips that had James’ cock twitching. “Next time, give me a warning so I can relax some more.”

“Roman,” James said slowly, “you couldn’t breathe. You panicked.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “That’s why you need to give me a warning.” When James kept staring at him, Roman rolled his eyes again and leaned in to kiss the corner of James’ mouth. “I liked it,” he told James. “I want to do it again.” He cleared his throat and winced. “But maybe not just yet. You’re bigger than what I’m used to.”

“Roman, you can’t be serious.”

Roman’s grin grew wider. “Oh, but I am.” He curled his hand around his throat and swallowed. “I like having you so deep it feels like my throat will never be the same. I like having my face pressed against you so all I can smell is you.” He licked his lips and swallowed again. “I like letting you have that control.”

James was silent for a long moment. “You shouldn’t say things like that,” he told Roman quietly.

Roman’s lips thinned. “Why? Because it’s stupid?”

“No,” James said. He wrapped a hand around the base of Roman’s throat; Roman went still and James squeezed ever so slightly. “Because I like having that control.”

Roman let out a small breath of laughter. “In that case…” he pushed back against James’ hand, sucking in a deep breath when James’ hand tightened. “Why don’t you control me a little bit more.”

James stroked his thumb across the hairs at the back of Roman’s neck. “If only I could control that mouth of yours,” he mused. He looked down at Roman, his eyes dark with lust. “Maybe it’d keep you out of trouble.”

Roman’s lips quirked. “I might have a suggestion.”

James pushed on Roman’s neck and Roman let himself be pushed back down to the bed. “I’m listening,” James said.

Roman snorted. “That’s not all you’re doing,” he said, but he licked at James’ cock once he was settled back against the bed. James soothed his fingers through Roman’s hair and Roman licked a stripe up James’ cock before wrapping his mouth back around it.

James hissed as Roman bobbed his head up and down. He tucked a strand of hair behind Roman’s ear and pushed Roman down further. Roman moaned and sucked harder. “Ready?” James asked, and Roman hummed hungrily.

James settled his hand on top of Roman’s head and slowly pushed him down, until Roman’s nose was pressed against the hollow between James’ thigh and cock. James waited a moment for Roman to adjust and then started thrusting up slowly. Roman’s mouth was hot around James’ cock, his throat so tight, and James thrust up harder, unable to keep to his slower tempo.

Roman choked and then swallowed harder, his fingers digging into the top of James’ thighs. “Should I stop?” James asked. Roman’s fingers tightened even more and he shook his head as much as could. James smiled. “Very well.” He locked his hand around the back of Roman’s neck and held him down as he pushed up with his hips.

Roman moaned then tapped frantically at James’ thighs. James let Roman up, keeping one hand on his neck, his thumb stroking back and forth across Roman’s skin. Roman took a deep breath, coughed, and then James was urging him back down.

Roman went eagerly, moaning loudly as James fucked deeper into his mouth.

Roman stayed down two more times before he pulled away and collapsed on the bed, breathing raggedly against the sheets. James rolled away to shove off his pants; Roman heard the smooth slide of a drawer opening and the soft thud as it closed and then James was back, gently turning Roman onto his stomach.

“Pillow,” Roman whispered hoarsely, and James lifted his hips to place a pillow beneath them. Roman wriggled and sighed, relieved to be off the scratchy embroidery that caught against his cock. He spread his legs and looked at James over his shoulder.

“Well?” he rasped. “What are you waiting for?”

James shook his head. “Next time we do this,” he told Roman, “I’m buying you a gag.” He leaned over and kissed Roman, thrusting his tongue into Roman’s mouth and fucking him with it, much like he had with his cock. There was a faint click, something bounced on the bed, and then Roman whined as he felt James’ fingers circle his hole.

James broke away and kissed Roman’s cheek. “Louder,” he whispered, and Roman keened as James pushed a finger in slowly.

“Louder,” James said again, and bit at Roman’s neck. He slid his free hand under Roman’s chest and tugged sharply at the ring in Roman’s nipple while thrusting his other finger deeper into Roman.

Roman gasped and then screamed, his voice cracking as James bit down harder. One finger became two became three and as James stretched him, scissoring and twisting his fingers, Roman let out little choked sobs and cries.

“Beautiful,” James whispered. Roman whimpered when his fingers disappeared but James tugged on the ring again, sending a frisson of pleasure pain straight to Roman’s gut. He tugged again and Roman shouted, head bowing; his voice cut off suddenly and then he screamed as James slowly pushed himself into him, one hand firm on Roman’s hip and his teeth buried in the flesh of Roman’s shoulder.

James was relentless. He teased Roman’s nipples when he pushed in and bit his way across Roman’s shoulders when he pulled out. Roman gasped when James rolled his hips and surged forward, almost shoving him off the pillow. “We should have done this years ago,” James murmured, and he shifted his hips, changing his angle and Roman screamed as James dragged his cock back and forth along his prostate.

“James,” Roman sobbed, “I can’t.” He buried his face against the sheets as James fucked into him with short, quick thrusts. His voice rose as James slowed, thrust into him with smooth, languid movements, and then went back to his shallow, quick movements. “ _James_ ,” he cried out.

“Sssh,” James soothed him. He kissed the back of Roman’s neck and thrust into him, circling his hips and rocking into Roman. “I’ve got you.”

He reached under Roman and wrapped his hand around his cock, already slick with precome, and started jerking him off with slow unhurried movements. He kept playing with Roman’s nipple ring with this other hand and as he started a rhythm – thrust, stroke, pull, thrust, pull, stroke – Roman felt the arousal curled at the base of his spine spread lazily through him, rising and falling with each movement until Roman drifted on unending waves of pleasure.

“James,” Roman whispered, and turned his head to look up at him through teary eyes.

“Roman,” James said, and leaned in to kiss Roman, snapping his hips forward and raking his nails down Roman’s chest at the same time.

Roman sobbed into the kiss and James swallowed it down, pressing Roman deeper into the mattress as Roman jerked, his cock spasming in James’ hand. James thrust harder into Roman, nipped at his lower lip, and came with a grunt, tiny shivers running through his body.

James collapsed on top of Roman, breathing heavily for a moment before kissing one of the marks on Roman’s shoulder and pulling out of him. He rolled over to settle next to Roman and tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around him and tangling their legs together.

Roman pressed his head to James’ chest and laughed weakly.

James nudged Roman’s head with his chin. “What’s so funny,” he asked, smiling.

“You.” Roman croaked. He snuggled closer and licked at James’ chest, tasted sweat and bitter metal. “When I planned this out, I thought I’d have to do a lot more convincing.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Didn’t really plan on you being so eager to participate.”

James snorted and rested his chin on Roman’s head. “In case you forgot, I did almost kick you out of my house.”

“Technicalities,” Roman rasped. He yawned and James’ arms tightened around him. “I would have come back if you did.” He fell silent for a moment. “I would always come back,” he whispered.

James’ stomach flip flopped and he ducked his head to kiss the top of Roman’s head. “I know,  
 he said softly. “You never did leave me alone for long.”

Roman let out another laugh but it was hoarse and tinged with weariness. “You needed to have someone fun around you.” He shifted closer and James bit his lip when Roman’s cock, sticky with his come, brushed against his. “You were always so serious.” Roman said. He yawned again. “You never got in enough trouble…” his voice trailed off and James raised an eyebrow.

“Roman?” He tried to peer down at Roman but his face was hidden. “Roman?” There was no response and James realized that Roman had fallen asleep. “Typical,” James shook his head, “always leaving me to clean up after you.” He smiled and pulled the blanket over them both. They could clean up later, and maybe then Roman could show him a little bit more of his convincing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
